Slightly Filled to the Brim: OC quiz
Okay, here are the rules. Pick twelve characters, either yours or someone else's and answer the questions. Don't look at the questions until after you pick the characters. No cheating 1) Savali 2) Spencer 3) Caligula 4) Marrz 5) Vale 6) Olwin 7) Gallagher 8) Guy 9) Caius 10) Clodia 11) Marcello 12) Claude 1) 6 (Olwin), 7 (Gallagher), and 8 (Guy) all go out to dinner, where do they go, what do they eat, and who pays? Olwin: ....Why could I not bring Arma? ;A; Gallagher: *looks at Olwin* Guy: Well because it's probably not a good idea to bring a skeleton in public. Olwin: SHE'S NOT A SKELETON, SHE'S A LIVING BEING. Gallagher: *jumps back but continues to study Olwin* Guy: *Cough* Right right, please, calm down, you might make a scene. Gallagher: *turns to guy* Do all humans act like over lovers? Guy: Unfortunately some do, yes. 2) 12 (Claude) and 9 (Caius) go on a date, where do they go, how does it go? DATE?! CLAUDE IS 10 YEARS OLD, THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? ...He'd probably take him to a brothel, oh lawd. Caius: See these women here; one day when you’re older you'll see these women all the time. Claude: Did you uncle Caius? Caius: Used to, but then *taps wedding band* got hitched. Claude: Is that a bad thing? Caius: Yes, it's horrible. Claude: So I should never get married? Caius: If you can avoid it at all cost. Marcello: CAIUS, WHAT THE HELL! What are you doing here with my little brother? Oh god of all places HERE? Come on Claude, we're leaving. Claude: B-but, I'm spending time with uncle Caius. Marcello: NOT ANYMORE! 3) 4 (Marrz) and 6 (Olwin) have a daughter, what’s her name, what is she like? I'M SORRY WHAT? Olwin and Marrz...FIRST OFF THEY'RE BOTH GAY (Yes Marrz is gay, and Olwin...well that's pretty obvious with the way she acts with Arma) ...That kid would be named Watdafuk, and she would be a crack baby that would be dumped in the alley. 4) 2 (Spencer) has an embarrassing question for 9 (Caius), what is it about? Spencer: You've never had sex with your wife? Caius: Nope. Spencer: Not once? Caius: Uh-uh. Spencer: ...Are you-Are you gay? Caius: What NO! Spencer: Okay...just you know...wondering...Are you sure? Caius: YES! 5) 4 (Marrz) and 5 (Vale) are arguing, what is it about? Marrz: You flirt with Savali a lot. Vale: And? Marrz: That's not lady like. Vale: Your point? Marrz: I don't like you. Vale: Good, because I don't fancy you either. 6) You ask 7 (Gallagher) what the best movie they ever saw was, what is their answer? Gallagher: Erm...movie? 7) If 11 (Marcello) was deathly ill, how does 2 (Spencer) react, what does 11 (Marcello) have to say to 10 (Clodia)? Fuck it, Marcello has been shot/ Marcello: *coughing up blood and gasping for breath* Spencer: ... Marcello: *turns to Spencer and smiles* You were right *cough*. Spencer: ...Okay. Marcello: *sputters* Clodia *hack* you will tell Claude that I care for him? Clodia: Oh god...yes, yes I will. Marcello: Good *chokes on blood and dies* Spencer: That was just...disturbing. *shivers* 8) 10 (Clodia) gets into a fight, where was it, who was it with, and who won? Clodia...in a fight? Probably with Caius. SHE WINS BECAUSE SHE'S A WOMAN. SEXISM! After that she makes the man a damn sandwich. 9) Who would make a better teacher, 12 (Claude) or 4 (Marrz)? A kid vs. a dick hole. LOVELY CHOICES I'm going with Marrz though. Marrz:...Just do your work. Child: Umm teacher. Marrz: What? Child: What happens if we don’t? Marrz: Simple *approaches the kid* I'll rip out your intestines and hang you by them. 10) 1(Savali) and 8(Guy) are on a quest for something, what is it? Savali: I MUST FIND SPENCER. Guy: I MUST HIDE HIM. ADVENTURE. 11) 8(Guy) and 10(Clodia) have an agreement, who is the brain and who is the brawn? What do they achieve? Guy: Clodia...Lets make a deal. Clodia: Hmm? A contract? A PRIEST MAKING A CONTRACT? Oh this is rather interesting. Tell me then, I'm all ears. Guy: Can you get Savali off of Spencer’s case. Clodia: Ohh no can do. Sorry, you really did have my attention, but that is simply impossible. Guy: Well...thanks anyway. Clodia: Can I still have your soul? Guy: No. Clodia: DAMN! 12) 3 (Caligula) must work for 11 (Marcello), what do they have to do? Marcello: Caligula...kill that bastard Cohen for me. Caligula: That priest that Guy works with?...*grins* With pleasure.~ Marcello: Thanks. MY DEATH SHALL BE AVENGED! 13) What can 5 (Vale) do to scare 8 (Guy)? Vale: *naked at the church door* Hello there father~ Guy: GAAAH *shields eyes and blushes madly* W-what are you doing? CLOTH YOURSELF. Vale: Why should I? I came here to be cleansed because honestly, I've been a very dirty girl. *approaches Guy and caresses his arm* Guy: *jerks away* NO. GET AWAY FROM YOU FOUL DEMON! 14) What would happen in a fan fiction where 9 (Caius) kidnaps 8 (Guy), 7 (Gallagher) and 4 (Marrz) team up to get him/her back, and 12 (Claude) has stolen something very precious from 2 (Spencer)? ... I'm sorry I'm trying to mentally recover from the last question, what were you saying? 15) Who does 8 (Guy) choose to help him/her, 2 (Spencer), 11 (Marcello), or 5 (Vale)? SPENCER DUH! Spencer: Hey! The whole "getting rid of demons" thing was MY idea though. Yeah well you can't win them all. Spencer: I NEVER WIN THOUGH. Then it sucks to be you. 16) 3 (Caligula) has a great idea cheer up 12 (Claude), what is it? Caligula: ...Hello kid. Claude: *still crying over Marcello’s death* Caligula: Kid...look at me. Claude: *looks up at Caligula still sobbing* Caligula: I killed the person who shot him. *pulls out a crucifix with a cloth* see? Claude: *sniff*...T-thank you. Caligula: It was my pleasure. THE NICEST THING CALIGULA SHALL EVER DO. WHAT? 17) Why is 12 (Claude) mad at 8 (Guy)? Claude: YOU KNEW THAT SONAVABITCH COHEN DIDN'T YOU? I HATE YOU! Guy: Whoa, child, please watch your mouth. 18) 1 (Savali) walks in on 3 (Caligula) and 5 (Vale) making out, what happens next? Savali: Whoa! Caligula: *breaks away panting* WHAT? Savali: Erm... Vale: *glares at Savali* Savali: ...I was going to ask you something, but I'm going to as Clodia or something. Caligula and Vale: ... Savali: *Ahem*...bye. *exits room* 19) 5 (Vale) needs a place to crash for a few days, who do they stay with 12 (Claude) or 8 (Guy)? Vale: Come on father, pleeeaaase? Guy: NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO- Vale: I promise to be good, I'll do anything you wish. *hugs up on guy* Guy: AHHH GET OFF ME! 20) If 6 (Olwin) had to who would they entrust with their safety, 2 (Spencer), 3 (Caligula), or 4 (Marrz)? Olwin: You, Mr. Lizard, I need you to protect me from that beast, Savali. Spencer: Savali you say? I'll gladly protect you if you can protect me. Olwin: Can do! *pulls over a bag of salt* See? I have lots of this stuff. Spencer: *flinches* Eheh...good to know. Category:Quizzes